<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Battle Hymn of Deicidal Army Ants by ChainSmokesPens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190324">The Battle Hymn of Deicidal Army Ants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens'>ChainSmokesPens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ants, Flash Fic, Gods, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: [WP] Most gods are uniting in a desperate fight for survival. Against whom? The god of ants of course, after all it has the most followers of them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Battle Hymn of Deicidal Army Ants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ants go marching one by one upon the trees,<br/>"We'll fight the gods on their own turf!" is their decree,<br/>They march their way to the treetops,<br/>And when they see the clouds they hop,<br/>And they climb beyond the firmament of clouds.<br/>.<br/>The ants go marching two by two between the stars,<br/>The captains shout, "Move faster boys, the gods aren't far!<br/>We'll drink the ichor from the veins,<br/>Of every demigod we slay!"<br/>And the thirst for ichor grew as they marched on.<br/>.<br/>The ants go marching three by three into the void,<br/>When a young private looked up and lifted his voice,<br/>"We'll smash right through the sacred gates,<br/>And slaughter every child and mate,<br/>That bears the blood of these accursed lords!"<br/>.<br/>The ants go marching four by four up Yggdrasil,<br/>The gods banded together in a show of will,<br/>No matter species, creed, or race,<br/>Or where their servants went to pray,<br/>The gods locked arms and stood before the swarm.<br/>.<br/>The ants go marching five by five down to their homes,<br/>Their backs laden with sacks of flesh and titan bones,<br/>They looted coffers, looted tomes,<br/>With which to decorate their holes,<br/>And the ants go marching, cheering all the way!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one came out with all the ease of a relaxed poop. Had a lot of fun writing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>